


Blockhead

by Bass_Line



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Daycare!AU, F/F, Not like there's actually any daycare stuff going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Apparently, tossing wooden blocks is a great way to start a conversation.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Blockhead

Catalina didn't like her coworker. Sure, she was popular with the kids and actually quite dependable, but Catalina still didn't like her coworker. Her coworker's voice was too peppy for her, Catalina was always on the receiving end of teasing, and she didn't follow the protocols at the daycare.

Even so, Catalina was drawn to her, watching as she immediately gained the attention of the rambunctious children with a snap of her fingers. That didn't mean that she was okay with the winks sent her way, oh, absolutely not. Not only was it unprofessional, something that coworker was notorious for, but it made Catalina assume that she was being crushed on.

That was totally fine mind you, Catalina had eyes and she could clearly see that her coworker was much more than _okay_. Of course, she wouldn't make the first move. Not at work at least, but their jobs didn't give them much room for her to invite her attractive coworker for a round of drinks.

Catalina sighed, and spotted a stack of green wooden blocks left behind by the children. She smirked, the gears in her mind whirring as she plotted a way to grab her coworker's attention.

* * *

Anne liked her coworker. Sure, she looked grumpy which was really bad considering that they worked at a daycare, but the children saw her as a mother figure who was fair and just. Of course, there were some parts of her coworker that she disliked. Like how unwilling she was when it came to bending the rules, how she expected the children to be predictable was beyond Anne.

Still, she liked her coworker very much. It came as a bonus that her coworker was hot too, and served as one of the main motivators to arrive to work on time. Anne had tried to make the first move so many times, but for some reason, she was either met with a blank stare, a confused expression, or a scowl. Basically, Anne knew that she had fucked up somehow, but that wasn't going to stop her.

What was she meant to do but to continue trying anyways? Anne chuckled wryly to herself as she brought the children out to the entrance where their parents were waiting for them. While sending the children off, one of them had presented Anne a yellow wooden block which belonged to the daycare. She patted the child's hair before ensuring that they returned to their parent's side, an idea forming in her head which involved the yellow block.

* * *

Catalina meant to invite coworker to play with the building blocks, and possibly clean up the playroom together. What she did _not_ mean to do was to chuck a green wooden block at Anne, or to receive a yellow wooden block to the head from said coworker.

"Ow! Anne Boleyn, what the hell?!"

"That's my line Lina! Also, nice aim, but _still_!" Anne retorted, rubbing her head as she picked up the block Catalina threw at her. Catalina frowned, her plan was going off tangent and honestly? She would really like to invite Anne for a round of... something that won't give either of them a hangover the next day. "But this is nice. I never thought I'll get to see a playful side of you."

"I'm very playful Anne, I just know when to show it."

"Uh huh, _sure_. Does that apply to the bedroom?" Anne regretted adding that last bit, but she was prideful and she decided to roll with it. Besides, all the children went home so if anything, the only person around to be scandalised would be Catalina herself.

"Why don't you find out?" Anne blinked, her face going a bright red as she realised what her very proper and usually appropriate coworker just said. Catalina's expression betrayed nothing, idly tossing a wooden block up and down onto her palm.

"Is that your way of inviting me back to your place? 'Cause if it is, it's totes working."

"Good to know that I'm not _that_ much of a blockhead when it comes to flirting."


End file.
